


Safe Harbor

by halflinghoney



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A little dry-humping, F/M, Fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: You're terrified of thunderstorms, so you invite Jimin, Hoseok, and Taehyung over as a distraction. Jimin eventually catches onto your fear of the rain.





	Safe Harbor

Being close friends with a group of guys had its up and downs, but it was worth it on nights like this. It was storming heavily outside, but their laughter and jeers with one another were taking your mind off of it. You hated being alone when it rained. It brought back bad memories that you honestly didn’t want to think about, so you invited friends over to distract you.   
  
This group consisted of three very rowdy guys named Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung. You had been friends with them since college, and you were still close even now that you were embarking in your own careers. If there was one of them you were the fondest of, it would be Jimin. You spent the most time with him, enough to call him your best friend. You knew so much about each other that you might as well be dating, but that was never an option in your eyes. He was too good of a friend to pass up. You didn’t want to ruin what you had by developing a crush on him.   
  
So, instead of spending the night wallowing in your woes, you were playing drinking games and laughing with the guys. Things finally settled down around two o’clock in the morning when you put on a movie. It only took twenty minutes for Hoseok and Taehyung to fall into a drunken slumber. They were crashing in a makeshift bed on the floor, Jimin was laying on the couch, and you were on the floor, propped up with your back against the couch.   
  
Turning your head toward Jimin, you smiled faintly when you saw his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful and serene; he had an adorable sleeping face. You watched him for a minute before you sighed. You were sobering up, and the rational part of your mind was reminding you not to try anything, like kissing your oblivious best friend or brushing your fingers through his hair. _ As tempting as that was… _   
  
You buried those urges deep down and crossed your arms over your chest. You were strong, and definitely weren’t in love with him or something--at least, that’s what you told yourself. Leaning your head back against the couch, your eyes fluttered shut.   
  
You had dozed off until a crack of thunder made you jump inches from where you sat. Nearly leaping to your feet, you looked down at Jimin and found him blissfully unaware of your panic. Taking long, deep breaths helped you calm down, but you still heard the rain pounding against the windows and were dreading another thunderclap. You pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, gently covered Jimin’s slumbering body, and hightailed it to your bedroom.   
  
You cracked the door behind you before rushing over to your bed and diving under the covers.   
  
Rainstorms were the worst.   
  
It was hard to tell how much time had passed since you came to your room; you refused to lift your blanket to check the clock. Your logic was that-- _ if you tried hard enough _ \--you would fall asleep and avoid the rain, but the only thing happening was you stressing yourself out too much to go to sleep. You were so lost in your panicking thoughts that you didn’t even realize someone had entered your room until there was a weight shift on the bed.   
  
“Hey,” Jimin’s voice eased as he lifted the covers to slip under them. When he found you curled up in a ball, he gently questioned, “You okay?”   
  
His presence was an immediate comfort. There was hardly any hesitation as you flipped over and wrapped your arms around him. You buried your face in his chest, clinging to him with a trembling body.   
  
Concern filled his features as he held you. “You live by yourself, but you’re afraid of thunderstorms?” He asked quizzically.   
  
Your body tensed from his question. You tried to inch away from him, but he just held you firmly in place. An offended huff escaped your lips. “Don’t make fun of me. Those two things have nothing to do with each other,” you grumbled, not giving up the struggle.   
  
Jimin was just as stubborn and refused to let go. “I wasn’t making fun,” he declared, his lips close to your ear. The hot air from his breath tickled. “I’ve noticed that you glance at the window a lot when it rains. At first, I thought you might enjoy the rain, but then I realized you didn’t like it. And now, I just hate that you don’t have anyone to always keep you company when it storms.” Though he held you tightly, his embrace was welcoming and warm.   
  
It wasn’t much longer until you finally gave in and relaxed against him. You couldn’t get away. Not that you truly wanted to; Jimin’s arms were like a safe harbor in this storm. It wasn’t what you wanted to admit, but you had no desire to be anywhere other than in his arms at this moment. You still pouted, his words searing into your mind. “Yeah, well, there’s not really anything I can do about  _ that _ ,” you mumbled, pressing your face into his chest with a sigh.   
  
“Sure there is,” he countered, his palm caressing your back in small circles.   
  
You furrowed your brow in thought. “Like what?” You asked.   
  
He took a deep breath before he whispered, “Let me be that person.”   
  
The rain was pounding mercilessly against the nearby window, and the only other sound you swore you could hear in the room was Jimin’s heartbeat racing in his chest.  _ What did he just say?  _ You must have misheard him because it sounded like your best friend was confessing to you.   
  
After a minute of your silence, he became more and more anxious. “Listen, if I freaked you out by that comment, forget I even said anyth--” He was cut off by your lips. The urgency with which you kissed him had his fingers digging into your sides and a gentle groan slipping out between your mouths.   
  
One of your hands drifted up to clasp onto the back of his neck, clearly having no intention of ending the kiss soon.   
  
Neither did he. His hands brought you closer while his legs entangled with yours. Slipping his thigh between yours, he pressed it against your warmth.   
  
You let out a surprised whimper, but ground your hips down to apply more friction on his leg. With each wiggle of your waist, your mewls grew into moans.   
  
Jimin suddenly broke apart from your lips, a giant grin on his face “Shh,” he hushed quietly. “Those two are still in the other room, y’know.”   
  
Your breathing was a bit labored as you calmed yourself, realizing how excited you had gotten in such a short moment of time. “Sorry...I...I’m just so happy. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.”   
  
That stupid smile of his brightened. “ _ Just  _ kiss me?” He teased.   
  
You lightly shoved his arm, narrowing your eyes on him. “Shut up,” you mumbled, emanating embarrassment.   
  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Jimin eased, lifting a hand to cup your cheek while he lovingly caressed his thumb against your skin. “I’ve wanted to do this too,” he admitted bashfully before adding, “...for a long time.”   
  
You buried your face in his chest, utterly ecstatic, but you tried your best not to scream with joy. “I’ve always wanted someone to cuddle with during storms,” you said once you contained yourself.   
  
“Well, now I’m here,” he whispered, kissing your temple. You were silent for a few moments before it came to his realization that you had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself.  _ She must have been exhausted from worrying about the storm, _ he thought as he adjusted the blankets over your both and relaxed. Jimin was happy to be your safe harbor. He didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
